Firey Rose
by Northern Pheonix
Summary: I'm bad at at summaries. Two wanted demons.. One is in love with Hiei.. One has a personality that Kurama loves..Yuuske is on a mission to kill one of them...and destory the soul of the other...(sry abd at summaries, just read PLZ!)
1. Enter Koneko

Hiya. I'm Northern Pheonix, aka North. This is my first story so be nice ok. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did. I'd do this to Kuramastarts talking about thing that are not appropriate for anyone under 17**

Hiei: Kurama run Kurama runs away but is captured and brought back

A screen shows the face of yuuske urameshi and his life story. In front of the screen sit a girl, about 17 with fire colored hair(1) beautiful ruby lips and eyes that had many colors that changed with her mood(2).

"I see you already know of your target" a voice called from the shadows.

"Yes I have" said the girl in a voice that could rival any songbird.

"You know what to do" said the voice, and the girl vanished in in a flash of blue light.

In Nigenkai (at Meiyu High) Kurama's point of view

"Alright class settle down" said the teacher. As every one in the settled down a girl climbed the tree by the window, and climbed in the open window. I stared, I'd never seen a girl in high school willing to climb a tree.

"Am I late!?" the girl said as she pulled a few leaves from her hair.

"No, your not. Now will you please come here and let me introduce you?" replied the teacher.

"Hn" she said as she walked up to the front of the room.

My eyes widened 'did she just use hiei's famous hn' I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Ok class this is Koneko Shirosenshi" the teacher started until the entire class buts out in laughter. One boy even had the gut make fun of her.

"hahaahahahahaahaaa awwww are cute and fuzzy too? aaaahahahahaha. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

At first the girl looked angry but when that comment, 'hmm I thought she is a youkai at least a class', came she leapt on the boy and shouts of "I'll show you cute and fuzzy" and "how cute and fuzzy was that huh?" and 'I'll show you cute fuzzy until your black and blue all over!!!" O.o

"That is enough of that Ms. Shirosenshi" the teacher said "and after you tell us about yourself Mr. Minnaimo can show you where the principle's office is" my teacher said as I looked up wide eyed. Koneko was right in front of me.

She looked at me then said " Hn whatever".

"Well tell us about yourself" the teacher said.

"Hn not much to tell. I like street fighting, rapping, skipping school, skateboarding, and uuuhhh can't think of much else. Oh yeah i despise boys who treat women like objects, whores, oh yeah and boys who make fun of my name. By the way I go by the name Youkai not Koneko.

"Ok Suuichi if you please" my teacher started but was cut off by Youkai.

"You expect me to stay around that long. Ha. Hn whatever" Youkai said a she back flipped out the window.

As the class gasped and looked out the window they saw nothing. 'Where did she go'

Hiya how'd you like that. please reveiw telling me who you want to pair her up with I'm trying for Kurama but still don't know.

Kurama: why me

me: becuase I'll take away your rose whip if you don't

Kurama: you can't do that

Me: uses mighty authoress powers to take away rose whip hahahaha

Kurama:NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Yuuske: okay please all ideas are welcome all critisim is welcome but no flames it"s norths first story. any flames go to Hiei

Hiei: Hn


	2. Goodbye Urameshi

Hi I hope I didn't offend you Kurama lovers out there. with the last chap. I have to much writers block to have very long chaps so please forgive me there. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Still in nigenkai after school 

'I felt her youkai energy raise when she got mad but I know she was trying to disguise it. I wonder what kind of youkai she is' Kurama thought as he walked home from school. But his thoughts were interrupted by one of his good friends.

"Suuichi! mm... Ijustmadeabetaboutyou." Kino said.

"You made a bet about me. hmmm what kind of bet" I said.

"I bet that youwouldaskthatnewgirloutandifsheacceptsiwin"

"What!!" I yelled, "why me!?"

"Because your the girl magnet."

"ohhhh fine, when I find her I will okay!!"

"Yes your the best Suuichi!"

I walked off still mad at him. 'He's my friend I have to help him right? And I was going to anyway'

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~* at Suuichi's home

As I walked up to the door I heard voices coming from the in side, then I remembered that we were hosting a foreign exchange student 'Yeah! I can't wait to see him'

"Mother! I'm home!"

"Suuichi we're in here" came my mothers voice. I walked into then den and my jaw dropped. 'that's koneko i-i-i mean youkai'. She was shocked as well.

"well I see your in Suuichi's class", she nodded dumbly in response, "that's wonderful so what did you do in school today Koneko?"

"huh? Oh um I went to all of my classes normal school day except for this guy who tried to hit on me, a few who made fun of my name nothing major."

"ok then I'll leave you to here to get squinted, do your homework, and just hang." my mother said a she walked into the kitchen.

"so you can lie with a strait face and be sweet when you want to" I said.

"yeah it's a skill you learn in America especially when you grew up in Hell's Kitchen, New York [I saw this on daredevil and love the name]

"Hey would you like to come meet my friends on Saturday?"

"oh yeah who are your friends?" she asked suspiciously.

"well there's Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai, oh yeah and Yuuske Urameshi"

I looked at him in disbelief. "yes I'll come"

"and would you like to go out with me Saturday night?" After I asked I saw her stiffen then she tilted her head in thought.

Koneko's pov

"well there's Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai, oh yeah and Yuuske Urameshi"

I looked at him in disbelief. 'Did he say Yuuske Urameshi talk about luck I won't have to search the whole of Tokyo now!'. "yes I'll come"

"and would you like to go out with me Saturday night?" I stiffened 'no one's asked me that in awhile but if I get closer to his friends I get closer to Yuuske'

"I guess It wouldn't hurt, by the way that means yes"

Kurama's pov

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" I was shocked "By the way that means yes"

"Oh umm ok how bout just a movie"

"that'll work"

'my friend is safe'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* skip to Saturday [Kurama pov]

_*_ring ring ring_*_

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I picked up the phone

_/Moshi Moshi_

_\Hey Kurama you still on for today_

_/Yes yuuske I am_

_\oh okay yeah still at the mall_

_/Yes do you guys mind if I bring someone_

_\ ooooo who a girl _[Yuuske you pervert]

_/yes her name is Youkai_

_\ Really cool name. bye!_

_/Bye_

*click*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

*smash*

*silence*

[ haven't you always wanted to do that]

"yes it's Saturday. Yuuske Urameshi today you meet your end" [insert very evil laugh]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

oooooohh Cliffie OK I promise to keep the ciffs to a min cuz I know how frustrating they can be

oh yeah Please review and I will wait until I have 10 reviews before posting the next chap okay. Ideas are welcome and needed so please flames are now welcome as constructive criticism

whaahahahaha [very bad I know] Least I think it's a cliffie

ok so need more reviews


	3. first meeting

Hiya. I'm Northern Pheonix, aka North. This is my first story so be nice ok. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did. I'd do this to Kurama*starts talking about thing that are not appropriate for anyone under 17***

Hiei: Kurama run *Kurama runs away but is captured and brought back*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A screen shows the face of yuuske urameshi and his life story. In front of the screen sit a girl, about 17 with fire colored hair(1) beautiful ruby lips and eyes that had many colors that changed with her mood(2).

"I see you already know of your target" a voice called from the shadows.

"Yes I have" said the girl in a voice that could rival any songbird.

"You know what to do" said the voice, and the girl vanished in in a flash of blue light.

~*~In Nigenkai~*~ (at Meiyu High) Kurama's point of view

"Alright class settle down" said the teacher. As every one in the settled down a girl climbed the tree by the window, and climbed in the open window. I stared, I'd never seen a girl in high school willing to climb a tree.

"Am I late!?" the girl said as she pulled a few leaves from her hair.

"No, your not. Now will you please come here and let me introduce you?" replied the teacher.

"Hn" she said as she walked up to the front of the room. 

My eyes widened 'did she just use hiei's famous hn' I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Ok class this is Koneko Shirosenshi" the teacher started until the entire class buts out in laughter. One boy even had the gut make fun of her.

"hahaahahahahaahaaa awwww are cute and fuzzy too? aaaahahahahaha. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" 

At first the girl looked angry but when that comment, 'hmm I thought she is a youkai at least a class', came she leapt on the boy and shouts of "I'll show you cute and fuzzy" and "how cute and fuzzy was that huh?" and 'I'll show you cute fuzzy until your black and blue all over!!!" O.o

"That is enough of that Ms. Shirosenshi" the teacher said "and after you tell us about yourself Mr. Minnaimo can show you where the principle's office is" my teacher said as I looked up wide eyed. Koneko was right in front of me.

She looked at me then said " Hn whatever".

"Well tell us about yourself" the teacher said.

"Hn not much to tell. I like street fighting, rapping, skipping school, skateboarding, and uuuhhh can't think of much else. Oh yeah i despise boys who treat women like objects, whores, oh yeah and boys who make fun of my name. By the way I go by the name Youkai not Koneko. 

"Ok Suuichi if you please" my teacher started but was cut off by Youkai.

"You expect me to stay around that long. Ha. Hn whatever" Youkai said a she back flipped out the window.

As the class gasped and looked out the window they saw nothing. 'Where did she go'

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiya how'd you like that. please reveiw telling me who you want to pair her up with I'm trying for Kurama but still don't know.

Kurama: why me

me: becuase I'll take away your rose whip if you don't

Kurama: you can't do that 

Me: *uses mighty authoress powers to take away rose whip* hahahaha

Kurama:NOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Yuuske: okay please all ideas are welcome all critisim is welcome but no flames it"s norths first story. any flames go to Hiei

Hiei: Hn


	4. Sadistic streak

Roses are Red 

Violets are blue

I sure as hell don't own YYH

So don't sue my ass off

Me: You like

"*"=speech

'*'=thought

(*)=hiei's telepath thingy [*]= author's note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* Kurama' s POV

"Hey come on down. We're gonna be late!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Fine fine I'm here" Koneko slid down the rail of the stairs as she said this. Today she was dressed in a tight shirt that said ' I'm out of bed what more do you want!?'. Some low, tight, hip-hugger jeans with a black dragon [like hiei's] down one leg and a phoenix down the other. 'How very fitting, fits her curve very well' I thought.

"How are we going to get there?" She asked in a strict tone.

"Shirori is going to drive us" I said.

"Fine"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Koneko's POV

Beep Beep Beep Beep

*smash*

"Today Yuuske Urameshi you meet your end"

'Hmmmm what should I wear today' I wondered as I raided my closet.

"AH! perfect" I said as a call cane up the stairs

"Hurry up we're gonna be late!"

'hmm I think this one will work better' I thought as I got dressed with my demon speed and slid down the banister to Suuichi.

"Fine fine I'm here" As I said this I saw him checking me out. 'ok way to weird change of subject needed'

"How are we going to get there?"

"Shirori's going to drive us"

"Fine"

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~Skip to mall

"ok have fun kids" Shirori called from the car.

"ok mom we'll be fine" Suuichi said.

"yeah we'll walk home so don't worry ok?'" Koneko said. Suuichi looked at her kind weird after Shirori left.

"we'll walk home?" 'what is she thinking?' Suuichi wondered as they went to find yuuske and the others.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~* wit Yuuske & others Koneko POV

'Finally there he is' Koneko thought as she prepared for the kill. ' ok there were four, an orange head a kid who looked like he had a whole bottle of gel on, and a really hot kid with spiky hair.

"Hey Kurama!!" said the orange head.

'Kurama, why does that ring a bell' I thought but I was jostled out of my thoughts by a voice next to me.

"Kurama's just a nick name" Kurama said while giving her a sly smile.

'oh that's were I heard it he's Yoko Kurama! Kuso that's a development'

"Ok that is Kuwabara, "he pointed to the orange head, "that's Yuuske, and that's Hiei." Kurama said.

[norm POV]

'hmm three of all this group are powerful, great I ' she thought but stopped at a small tickle feeling in the back of her mind. She mentally cussed and did as she was trained, she took hold of the connection and sent a blast of spirit energy along it then put up a very powerful barrier.

Hiei jumped and moved his hand quickie to his jagan eye. 'what the fuck was that! You mean she actually has spirit energy'

(Kurama she's a youkai!)

(yes Hiei she just happens to be)

(what kind!!)

(how should I know you look)

(I tried but she has too much of a barrier up) Kurama felt the link close.

An idea formed in Koneko's head. "perfect" she muttered. 'This prank will make the gods of pranks sing'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Plan make gods of pranks sing is now in action)

"Hey ya'll can we go to a music store I want to see what they have" I said putting my plan into action.

"so where you from?" Yuuske asked with slight curiosity. As we walked to the Music store.

"I'm from the USA" I answered.

"So have you gotten far with Kurama?" Yuuske said giving her a slight nudge in the process.

'oooh perfect' "well actually we've ummm...." I trailed of purposely when I saw Kurama stiffen. With a mental smirk I started my torture.

"OOhh so you and Kurama are goin out huh?" Kuwabara said.

"By her answer I think they gotten much farther" Yuuske said wit a slight roll of his hips and a sensual smile. I blushed I hadn't meant for him to get that message. 

'Kuso' I thought as we entered the music store. 'Oh well payback time' and I set off immediately to get the music I wanted.

I yelled for them to come over when I had found it and put it in the testers, moved it to the right track and got it in the right place.

"Hey Yuuske, come here for a sec I want you to listen to something, I think you will like it, and I think it applies to you"

"ok" he said as he stepped over and put on the headphones. As he did this Hiei hacked his mind for a listen. Both were kind of liking it until.... "That was fucked up even for you, you irritating bitch" Yuuske said.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara, who looked at Kurama, who in turn looked back at Yusuke. I called Kurama and Kuwabara over to where I was, which they did, reluctantly I might add. I gave them each a headset and played the song, from the start they both blushed and twitched uncomfortably at the unequivocal music. They both stepped away from the music player slowly, both somewhat pale. I collapsed from my laughter, it would seem they have never heard such music before.

[Just so you know the song went like this: **'Don't want no short dick man, no want, No want, no want, no want no short dick man, What in the world is that fucking thing? Do you need some fucking tweezers to put that little thing away? That has got to be, the smallest dick I have ever seen, in my whole life, Get the fuck out of here, *Exaggerated laughing fallows* '**]

"Alright I promise I won't do something like that again Ok?" I said with a mastered puppy dog face. My inner self was smirking like hell with a very evil smile mind you. 'I'll do something worse'

'Here all of ya'll listen to this one" I said as I popped in another CD. Once again Hiei snuck a listen.

This is what they all heard: **'All yo ladies pop yo pussy like this, Shake your body don't stop don't quite, Just do it, do it. do it, do it, do it now, Lick it good; lick this pussy just like you should, Right now, lick it good; lick this pussy just like you should, My neck, my back, lick my pussy just like that'**

"Hey you promised you wouldn't do that again" Kuwabara said.

"OK I'm sorry really what can I do to make it up to ya'll" I said.

All the boys looked at each other and got in a huddle except Hiei. [just so you know he liked the song'

They came out of the huddle and said one word "Ice cream"

'Perfect another part of my plan is now in session'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Good huhuhuhhhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuh??????

Sorry still on sugar high but it's 4 am in the morning an I'm still wired 'Damn'

*goes make coffee* *drinks whole pot* *reads can* DECAF NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what I like being wired

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *goes and jumps out of plane* weeeeeeee

****************************************


	5. More Torture and Meet Pyro

Warning!!!!!!!!!! I had coffee before this!!

*my friend april pops up*April : it was decaf

*other friend pops up 

Laurie: she put a whole cup of sugar in the pot *about 8 spoons per cup

Me: *overly happy singing with slight accent* ~Just eight spoonfuls of sugar helps the me get all hyper. Gets me all hyper-er. Gets me all hyper. Just eight spoonfuls of sugar...~ *continues this for hours*

Roses are Red 

Violets are blue

I sure as hell don't own YYH

So don't sue my ass off

Oh yeah I forgot to mention she's a telepath as well. -jagan eye

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *still at mall* koneko's POV

"ok ice cream it is. Just let me go to the restroom first." I said.

When I got to the restroom I pulled out a cellphone, that I had pickpokected off some guy, and called my best friend in the demon and human world one person if your wondering].

_/Moshi Moshi_

_\ Hey plan is in action_

_/where should I meet you_

_\um where's someplace close to you but semi close to here_

_/ummm you might want to try the place on Deima st._

\_ Oh that place ok meet your there in 10 k?_

_/cool bye _

_\bye *click*_

'Ok step 2'

I walk back out to the boys and reccomend the place had planned. *10 min later*

"Ok here we are my fave ice cream place" [to lazy to think up a name] 

"Hey Hikage!!!!!!!" a voice came from inside the shop. The boys look around the voice had come from a girl about 18, with golden blonde hair with jagged red tips. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Fuck Off!".

"Hey Pyro" I called back.

I told the guys to stay were they were and I went over to her table.

"hey I told you not to call me by my nickname" she said.

"And I told you the same thing, 3 years ago." I said.

"Hey guys this is Ayanna" I said. [again to lazy] After that I introduced the boys, and bought them their ice cream.

I looked at it then at the guys and smiled slightly, I started licking my cone slowly in circles, I succeeded in getting Kuwabara's attention. He gaped at me intently then tapped Yusuke on the shoulder.

"What do you want Kuwabara? Can't you see I'm busy being miser." Yusuke stopped himself when he noticed Sade licking her, strawberries and cream, ice cream (mmmm my favorite ^_^) slowly and staring at them with hungry eyes.  
  
They started to fidget and move awkwardly in their seats, sweating slightly, then something even they didn't expect happened, they were becoming aroused by her notions, and they could feel their pants becoming tighter. They were hoping she would cease her actions soon or they would have to run out of there, very quickly. I giggled evilly at their thoughts of slight panic. Ayanna caught on to what I was doing and decided to join in on the torture, licking her cookie dough and vanilla ice cream in the same manner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

mwaaaaahahahahahahahahha........

Am I evil or what. 

Will they stop or not? haahahhahahahhahahaaaaaa

Laurie: as I said sugar high

April: Caffine high [from now on april will be refered to as 'A' and laurie as 'L'][to lazy]

L: sugar

A: Caffine

L: sugar

A: Caffine

L: sugar

A: Caffine

L: sugar

A: Caffine

L: sugar

A: Caffine

Yuuske: OK ya'll please review *hiei pops up*

Hiei: OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWUAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAA....

[IT'S SHORT I KNOW II HAD A BRAIN FART]


	6. Meet the evil girls!

Roses are red

voilets are blue

I sure as hell don't own YYH

So don't sue!

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Last time I was torturing the boys and had so much fun. continuing with that now.....

Still licking my cone in circles I looked up when I noticed Kuwabara run to the restroom , and laughed out loud.

"hahahahaa so that's what that does"

"What the fuck is up with you" yuuske said.

Pyro answered that "Oh yeah did she tell you she has a major sadistic streak."

They all said "no".

"she tends to have these days where she plays prank after prank, but it isn't random it's all planned out" Pyro said. At this Kurama looked worried, they had a date tonight. But calmed down when Pyro said.

"but it usually ends by 6 pm"

All the boy were relieved at this especially Kurama.

"Ok will ya'll quit talking about me while I'm standing right here?!" 

"Ok Hikage" 

"grrrrrr I told her not to call me Hikage" I said. 

"but it's a cool name just like Youkai" Yuuske said. 

'don't push it asshole I'm going to kill you soon' I said as I gave him a cold look. 

"Fine you can call me that but only you guys ok!" 

"you should use the name Hikage at school" Kurama said.

"why?"

"cuz it's cool" Yuuske retorted.

"no I like Youkai better" I said getting irritated.

"Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a bubbly voice from outside. [give you three guesses] [you only need one]

"oh hey Botan" Kuwabara yelled back.

My and Pyro's eye's widened slightly at the name.

'Botan the same Botan the takes orders from Koenma' Pyro thought to me.

'yes the very same'

'we have to get out now then'

'no we don't'

'I don't, you do'

'no I don't'

'Hey I'm not the one one who's here to kill someone'

'shutup' I said as I closed the link.

"where are the others" Yuuske said.

"the others are in a shop across the street"

"so why are you here" Yuuske said.

"oh I'm just here to tell you that," noticing us for the first time she refrased her sentence," your employer is expecting you for a ball 2 weeks from now"

"ok no biggie," Yuuske thought for a minute [OMG!!],"wait a formal ball."

"yes and you will be expected to have dates" Botan said carefuly.

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

Ok since this girl obviously needed to be saved form Yuuskes wrath I intervined.

"so your Botan nice to meet you, I'm Youkai. I go to school with Kurama" I said sweetly as I shook hand with her.

'what the hell did I just say been a long time since I've called on those skills'

All of the boys were shocked they had been so sure that I would be cold to her as I had been everyone else.

"Hi Guys" came the call as 3 girls walked in.

"Hey Keiko nice skirt" _Thwack_

Suprisingly to Yuuske It wansn't Keiko who slapped him it was me.

"Learn Yuuske that isn't a succssesful pick up line"

"I'm not tryin to pick her up"

"Belive what you must" I said.

"Hi everyone I'm Youkai and this is Pyro"

"hn" was the only thing Pyro said. I glared at her.

"Hey be nice" I said.

"why should I"

"nayh your right there is no reason"

"So I understand your here with Kurama" Botan said.

"yah I'm living in his house for the rest of the year" At this all of the girls smirked.

"You have to come shopping with us sometime" as Keiko said this my eye's widened in something like horror.

"Shopping !!! no Me+shopping=really grumpy not happy!!!"

"no shopping! what do you do on your spare time" Botan almost shouted.

"uhhhh I skip school, I skateboard, I rap, I pick street fights, I train with every one of my 35 swords and 20 guns. Yeah that's it"

After me talked for awhile Yuuske 'accidently' told the girls what I had done. When he did they all gasped.

"How dare you do such a thing!" Botan yelled. Just then Yuuske thought of something. [OMG]

"HEY you still have to do something for us cuz you broke your promise" Yuuske said.

"and I have the perfect idea, I'll see if it's good enough " Keiko said as she walked over to Yuuske and told him the plan.

"I personally like it A LOT!! That's perfect Keiko!" Yuuske yelled as he looked evilly at me.

'heeehehehe why is he looking at me like that!' I thought slightly panicked. Keiko walked around and told everyone the plan.

"A makeover party for the formal!! And your attendence will be manditory Hikage!"

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" I yelled as I attemted to run out of the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

heehheeheee you like

Youkai: why are you torturing me your own character

Me:cuz I can Review plz and ideas and suggestions are welcome


	7. WHAT!

BTW in my story Hiei is taller he is a little shorter than Yuuske now. Youkai is 1in shorter than Hiei, and Pyro is 1 1/2 in shorter than Kurama.

Roses are red

voilets are blue

I sure as hell don't own YYH

So don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I attempted to run out of there I was quickly stopped and brought to so called 'justice'.

"You broke a promise" yuuske started but I quickly interrupted.

" I said I would not do anything like that again I did not say anything about worse." I said with a sly grin. At this the boys including Hiei walked into a corner and started conversing. Being in my human form my senses were dulled so I could not hear anything. After a few minutes they walked back.

"Now tonight you will stay with Hiei" Yuuske started.

"What!"

"and you will be escorted by him to Keiko's home, you will treat her parents with respect, and you will do what the girls say."

'great' suddenly I thought of something.

"Kurama what are we going to tell your mom"

"That's been taken care of" he said.

"arrrrrg" was all I said. Then I thought of another thing.

"ohh what about our date!" I said. 'please work'

"That will have to wait"

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I glared at Pyro. She had sat through this all laughing her head off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On the way to Hiei's [author's POV]

"grrr. so where do you live" Youkai asked. She thought it was very strange but youkai couldn't help but feel an interest in Hiei.

'grrrrrrrr' she thought 'why am I having these feelings now I gave them up long ago! Baka nigen emotions' Youkai thought as she looked up angrily. But little did she know but Hiei was having the same thoughts.

While she was thinking though she wandered away from Hiei.

[Youkai's POV]

I looked strait again only when I bumped into someone.

"_Oomph _ oh sorry about that"

"well well boys what do you suppose we have here" as he said this I looked around. There were 4 boys one I had bumped into and 3 others.

"It's a pretty girl Shino" said the boy on his right.

"I say we have some fun with her" said the boy on his left. as he said this I felt a chain slip around my neck and tighten.

'KUSO I can't do anything in my human form' I thought as struggled to get the chain of my neck.

"ooh she wants to get away well we can't let her do that now can we." Shino said as he stepped forward and took my chin and lifted my head. I did the only thing my instincts would allow I let out a sharp bark that I knew Hiei would hear.

"shut up! bitch!" shino said as he hit me.

'shimitta! I didn't notice he had brass knuckles on him did I' I thought as I realigned my jaw. I could feel the blood running down my face and knew he had slit my cheek open as well.

I was waiting for that moment, the moment that the person holding the chain around my neck would think that I was just an ordinary, weak woman. I felt it loosen, and three things happened at once. First I threw the person holding me over my head, knocking him out, Hiei came and killed two of them, and Shino pulled out his gun. But all to late Hiei had taken care of it all, and all four guys lay dead in the park.

"nice" was the only thing I said.

"Baka nigen" was the only thing he said. and I whacked him over the head.

"What was that for bitch!"

"nothing" I said as I walked past him. The thing I did not see though was the small smile that crossed Hiei's face.

When we got to Hiei's 'special' tree it was almost 7am. We both sat down at the trunk.

"you still have blood on your face" Hiei said.

I wiped at it and smeared the blood across my cheek. Hiei reached over and wiped the red smear off with his sleeve. Our eyes met. Before either of us could register a thought, Hiei had taken me into his arms and given me a gentle kiss. After the initial shock had worn off, I leaned more of my weight against him. He obviously took this as a good sign, because he started kissing me passionately, silently begging for me to part my lips and allow him entrance. I did, and allowed him to gently probe my mouth with his tongue, enjoying the way he was making her feel. We were slightly off balanced so we rolled onto the grass Hiei on top and me on the bottom and personally I did not mind. **[0:)]**

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~* [earlier that morning at Kurama's home] Kurama's POV

I woke up around 6 am that morning and made myself breakfast. while munching on a piece of toast I wondered. 'should I go check on Youkai she and Hiei probably kept each other up all night yelling at each other.'I decided to do so. I got dressed and started to jog down to the park. When I got down there were police cars and two ambulances. I got curious so I went up to a policeman and asked what had happened.

"excuse me sir? what happened here?"

"four teenagers dead must have been a rival gang or something." That peaked my interest 'what if Hiei killed them' My eyes widened, and I ran off to listen to what was being discovered. With my youkai hearing that was not a problem. I got close to two people who were examining evidence.

"Looks like another gang war to me"

"But there must have been another body because we found the boys blood and then we found another kind of blood on the chain.

"what do you mean?"

"well the boys blood was the same shade but the blood on the chain was thicker than normal human blood."

"but there is no other body. but that mean we have a witness" right then another officer came up and said something that worried him.

"excuse me sir we sent the blood that was found on a chain at a lab and they found something you might want to see." the officer said as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"you know that human DNA has only two chromosome pairs. well this blood contains fifth and sixth chromosomes."

"what!" I shouted. The officer who seemed to be in charge stormed over to me and said.

"what ever you heard in that conversation must remain top secret do you hear me!"

"Yes sir" I said as I ran off towards Hiei's tree. 'Please Hiei don't you have killed those teens'

I stopped when I heard a sound, I had to continue though. I slowly moved a tree branch out of my way and my jaw dropped. There laying on the grass passionately kissing was Hiei and Youkai!

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*[back to Youkai and Hiei!] Youkai's POV

I was really enjoying what was currently happening but I broke away and stood when I heard a noise behind me. Hiei did the same. We both looked in the direction off the sound and there was Kurama!!! 

'how am i going to explain this' was the only thing to cross my mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey hey you like!!

i thought about it and decide to make it Hiei/Youkai romance with a little Kurama/Pyro Fluff. BUt no worries you Kurama/OC fans there will be a sequel and it will be based on Kurama/Pyro romance.

So as always all reviews are welcome. And I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!! PLZ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NOW!!!!!!!!!!

NEXT THE DREADED SLEEP OVER!!!!!!!! ONCE AGAIN PLZ I NEED I DEAS I'M 13AND DON'T OWN A BIT OF MAKEUP OR ANYTHING PINK!! JEEZ I NEED HELP!!!


	8. Begin the Torture!

Roses are Red 

Violets are blue

I sure as hell don't own YYH

So don't sue my ass off

Me: You like

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama seemed to get over his astonishment quickly, and then crossed his arms and smiled at the equally surprised couple.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kurama!?" demanded Hiei as soon as he recovered his voice, "Can't I get any privacy?!" Kurama opened his mouth to say something, and then doubled up as he howled with laughter.

"Jeez, Hiei!" laughed Kurama, "You and Youkai of all people!" Hiei snatched up his own katana as he held it to the laughing Kurama's jugular, instantly silencing him.

"One word about this, fox boy, and you will be feed for forest creatures." Kurama nodded. He glanced at Youkai, who was alternately going pale and reddening.

"Why the fuck are you here!?" demanded Youkai when she could speak. Kurama turned serious.

"Four teens were found dead in this forest today. Do you know anything about it?" Kurama asked.

"Of course, they attacked Youkai and I killed them." Hiei said nonchantly while Youkai was mouthing 'no no no' behind him.

"You got attacked." Kurama said slightly worried.

"nothing much just your run-of-the-mill attack. You know boys, chains, a gun..." Youkai said getting quieter with each word.

"aaarrggh were you hurt." Kurama asked worriedly.

"No not really. Just a dislocated jaw" Youkai said rubbing her jaw.

"It didn't look dislocated a few minutes ago" Kurama said laughing.

"KURAMA!!!" I both said....and I tackled him too{^-^;}.

We left the forest and walked along the street to the nearest Pizza place. {I'm eatin pizza too! ish a taco pizza I made it myself!}

"ok Kurama, what do you like on your pizza?"

"pizza?" Hiei and Kurama both asked.

"I think I'll just have a salad" Kurama said.

"oh ya'll never had pizza before, right. Forgot about that detail. um ok do you like meat, cheese, and tomatoes."

"yes" Kurama answered. While Hiei remained silent.

"OK I'll be right back." Youkai said as she walked to the counter.

~*~*~*~* [yay my first mini chappie!] mini chappie 1! Hiei's 1st slice of PIZZA!!

Youkai threw the box down onto the table, and then she seated herself.

"Hungry?" she asked both of the guys. Hiei shook his head. 

"I bought it so you eat it now!!!!!," she said.

"It looks nasty," said Hiei. Youkai looked up from the gooey piece she held.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," she advised him,

"If you want any, help yourself." Youkai said to both of the guys.

Hiei looked tentatively at the food in front of him. He had actually never eaten what these humans called pizza before. 'What the hell,' he thought, and then reached into the box to get a slice.  
  
We watched Hiei eat, as she guessed, his first piece of pizza. 

"How was it?" she asked him.

"Passable," he said before taking another bite. Youkai laughed inwardly. Apparently he liked it from the way he was eating it. She finished her first slice and grabbed another one. Together they finished the pie. (I kinda left Kurama out of this one cuz he didn't really fit in. sry all u Kurama fans!)  
  
"There goes my breakfast," said Youkai.

"I can't believe humans eat this for breakfast," said Hiei. Youkai smiled.

"It's actually not bad cold." She looked at the clock.

"Hey we should get going" Youkai said as she got up and walked out.

*end mini chappie!*

"so what do ya'll wanna do?" Youkai asked hoping someone would TALK!!

"I'm not sure what about you Hiei?" Kurama said.

"Hn"

" Uhhhh we can't go back to the park. So how bout we go to my place then." Youkai said.

"I thought you lived in America" Kurama stated

"I do that doesn't mean I haven't lived here ever. I still have my own place"

"what about your parents." Kurama asked.

"ain't got none." 

*skip to about halfway there. near Kurama's home*

Youkai suddenly spun around and eyed them.

"There are a few rules while you are at my crib. One, don't touch my stuff. Two, don't touch my stuff! Three, if you make a mess, clean it up! I'm not your maid. Four, I'm in charge there, don't you forget it. Five, the ice cream is mine. **Eat it and die**. Got it?" the two nodded

"Good." She turned back around. Then she turned around yet again. -.-

"oh yeah be QUIET we have to walk through one of the more dangerous gangs territory and I don't want a price on my head thank you! and no Kurama there is no other way around!"

We walked for about 10 mins.

"Are you a demon?" Hiei finally asked

"what make you think that?" Youkai said.

"well you have youkai energy"

"grr just perfect" 'might as well come clean, about something's*insert mental smirk here*'

"ok I'm a Phoenix/Kitsune youkai. There you happy!"

"no why are you in Nigenkai"

"because I suddenly appeared here one day."

"right

*Hiei will be OOC in this part! U have been warned* * 5 min later*

"I want my daily dose of ice cream!!! Can we just run through here? " Youkai asked.

"But you said it was dangerous........ugh why not." Kurama answered.

"YAY!" Youkai said as she raced ahead with Kurama on her tail and Hiei a few feet in front of her. -.- {she slow in her human form}

They had been running for a while {DUH Hiei is not using his full speed} when 6 figures stepped in front of them, another 6 behind them and a few on the side.

"Oh GREAT!" youkai said as she stopped.

"oh I don't have time for this!!" she yelled and charged the biggest person there. But her charge failed as a pipe appeared in front of her.

"KUSO!" Youkai half yelled before she collided with the currently being swung pipe. Youkai fell to the ground with a dull *THUD* blood dripping from the wound now impounded to her skull.

Kurama looked and saw Hiei move toward his sword.

"STOP Hiei we will deal with this my way" Kurama said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shuichi! Dear! I'm home early!" Shiori yelled as she came into the house. She walked upstairs. 

"Oh I'm sorry Shuichi you're probably sleeping. I just now remembered the time. Dear me." she said climbing the stairs while Kurama was still asleep on the couch. She walked into his room and saw Youkai in his bed but she only saw the back of her hair which luck would have it is the same color as his. "

There you are dear." Shiori said waiting to wake her up as she heard footsteps. She turned around and saw Kurama with his shirt off walk in the door, he was getting dressed, and had woken up shortly after she had arrived. He was still half asleep and didn't really open his eyes much to see his human mother standing before him.

"Youkai, dear, wake up. We got to get over to Kayko's." he said as Youkai began to get up and sat up in his bed.  
  
"Wha, Kurama, where am I?" she said whiel sitting up and feeling the blood crusted cut on her forehead.  
  
"SHUICHI MINAMINO!" Shiori screamed at him.  
  
"M-M-Mother." he stammered to say as he finally saw her standing there.  
  
"SHUICHI!" she began, "WHAT IS YOUKAI DOING IN YOUR BEDROOM! AND MUCH LESS IN YOUR BED!" Shiori was in shock but she had calmed down a bit, "Is this what happens every time I leave you alone Shuichi and why did she call you Kurama?"  
  
He knew his mother was really mad because she used his last name. "M-M-Mother I can explain." Kurama said.  
  
"I knew you were a very good looking boy, but this Shuichi, I never even thought you would consider dating seriously yet." Shiori just couldn't believe her eyes, "Miss." she began speaking to Youkai, "OH my GOSH what happened to her Suuichi! Are you alright? Should I call an ambulance! Are you aware of where you are, right now?"  
  
"uuuum yes no and sorta" Youkai replied she turned to Kurama, "Remind me. Is this your mother?"  
  
"Yes, she's my mom." Kurama replied.  
  
Youkai quickly got up and brushed herself off to make herself presentable. "Hello Mrs. Minamino, Shuichi is a very nice young gentleman. I was being attacked by some bullies and he saved me but I must've lost consciousness and he probably bought me here to make sure I was alright." Youkai quickly made up the story.

[she's very good at that just like me! `-^ hehee I lie to much for my own good! ^^']  
  
"Is this true, Shuichi?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Wha?" he asked and looked at Youkai who was mouthing the words 'play along' to him. "Yes mother that's what happened."  
  
"Then youmust be traumatized. I'll go fix some breakfast." she started to walk downstairs. Then she turned around, "Sorry I yelled Shuichi, but why don't you offer to help her downstairs."  
  
Kurama walked over, who still had his shirt off because when his mom yelled he dropped the one he was going to put on, and picked Youkai up and started downstairs.  
  
Youkai whispered to Kurama. "Do I have to act helpless now? And what about Hiei in your tree?" she asked. "And does your mom know about demons?"  
  
"She doesn't know anything. I just can't tell her." he said.  
  
"I know, but you'll have to tell her soon. She has to know Kurama." she said.  
  
"I'll tell her all in due time." Kurama replied.  
  
"Shuichi, when you came in your room you said something about meeting your friends but how does she know them?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Well when she was attacked my friends came by and we were going to go over to Kayko's house to show everyone she's fine." Kurama said.  
  
Youkai whispered in Kurama's ear "I really don't like being helpless you know".  
  
"I know but we gotta keep this up." he whispered back.  
  
"I'm really sorry, and I apologize to both of you sincerely," Shiori began, "I thought you two had-" Kurama cut her off.  
  
"Mom!" Kurama said, "Well we better get going."  
  
"At least let her sit down and have breakfast Shuichi." Shiori replied.  
  
"Okay mother." he said almost whining.  
  
They all sat down to bacon and eggs.  
  
"So," Shiori began, "Are you two going to start dating?"  
  
"Wha!" both Kurama and Youkai said in unison.  
  
"Well Shuichi, when you came to wake her up you called her dear." she replied.  
  
"I-I-I did." Kurama stammered.  
  
"He. did." Youkai said with a bit, yeah right a ton, of irritability in her voice.  
  
"And you can just call me Youkai, I'm more used to it." Youkai replied.  
  
Shiori goes over to Kurama and whispers to him. "Why don't you try her out? I like her. I'd be all for it if you decided to marry her."  
  
"Mother" Kurama whispered back. "You would!"  
  
"She does seem like a very nice girl." Shiori suddenly started to speak louder and talk to Youkai. "Mis-," she stopped herself, "Youkai are you interested in my Shuichi?"  
  
"What would make you think that?" Youkai asked.  
  
"Well, he called you dear, carried you down in his arms, and keeps eyeing you so I know he likes you but you also keep showing signs that you would be interested in him as well."  
  
"Kur- I mean Shuichi why don't you tell her?" Youkai asked.  
  
"Okay, mom the truth is that we've been really going out for a couple of days now." Kurama said his voice began to trail off.  
  
"Okay Shuichi, you can date her but. I don't want to find her in your bed again! Okay?" Shiori asked him.  
  
"Yes mother," he said as he turned to Youkai, "Well we should be headed for Kayko's. Bye mom."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Minamino!" Youkai said as her and Kurama began to leave. He picked her up in his arms. "Shuichi, I can walk." *insert huge glare* Then Kurama gently put her down on her feet.  
  
"Shuichi, anyway when did you get so strong? That's the second time I've seen you lift her." Shiori asked.  
  
"Well, I guess, I don't know." Kurama said and with that they both left his house and started to walk toward Keiko's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*(at the sleep over) *ok this will be done in a diff style than the rest of the story Y? CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT!!* 

*now at Keiko's* 

Youkai: umm ok now that we are at Keiko's house what do we do? 

Kurama: uum we ring the door bell 

Youkai: *sniffle* WAIT!! THE PARTY/BALL THINGY AINT TILL NEXT WEEK!! 

Kurama: well then we'll just have to have another one then 

Youkai: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O 

Kurama: Come ON! *pulls Youkai to the door* 

Youkai: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kurama: *knocks on door* *keiko answers door* 

Keiko: Oh HI!! ^.^ PLease come in! 

KUrama: I can't but if you would take her off my hands 

keiko: gladly! *insert evil grin* 

Youkai:.......................*is being dragged off into the house*@.@ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aaawwww shimitta..... still nothing I kno I promised the sleep over in this chappie..... 

ONE MORE THING !! i havnt written in AGES!!! 

sooooooo sry about that......... Oh well I will be writting morwe often now since that computer virus is away now ^.^ 


End file.
